Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: SLASH Chris Jericho s'est disputé avec Shawn Michaels. On dit que l'amour est plus fort que tout, le leur résistera-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fic m'a été inspirée par la chanson "Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime" de Quentin Mosimann.**

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages présents dans cette fic, ils sont la propriété d'eux même et je ne possède pas la chanson qui est la propriété de Quentin Mosimann. Premier chapitre soft, suite classée M ;)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Certains disent tout leur amour  
Leur envie que ça dure toujours  
C'est un crime comme on embrasse  
Un défi au temps qui passe**

Tu me les as tellement dis ces mots, ces « Je t'aime », ces « mon ange ». Tous les deux on a surmonté toutes les épreuves possibles. Je nous croyais invincibles, je croyais que rien ne pourrait jamais nous arriver. Je n'ai rien vu venir. J'aurais du.

**D'autres sont jetés au vent  
N'importe où n'importe comment  
Ils ne comblent que le silence  
Et retombent dans tous les sens**

Ces mots… Deux heures que tu as passé le pas de la porte de notre maison, et deux heures que mon cœur saigne de ne plus les entendre, ces foutus mots d'amour. Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir. Je me suis laissé emporter par ma colère. Pour une futilité… On a traversé bien pire que ça. Toi, tu te sentais si coupable. Comme d'habitude, tes yeux te trahissaient. Je le voyais bien… et j'aimerais encore les voir, tes deux pupilles bleu océan. J'aimerais m'y noyer et ne jamais en revenir. Tes yeux te trahissaient et pourtant j'ai continué à crier et m'énerver. Je suis tellement impulsif des fois…. Je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin. Je t'en pris, reviens. Reviens moi, ne m'abandonne pas.

**Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je t'aime trop je t'aime bien  
Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je ne t'aime plus je t'aime loin**

Un mot de trop et tout est allé très vite, trop vite. Tu n'as pas supporté de m'entendre te déballer toutes ces conneries. Je te comprends, j'aurais réagit comme toi. Tes yeux tristes étaient emplis de larmes. Tu m'as dit que de toute façon, tu étais un fardeau pour moi, que tu m'empêchais de m'épanouir pleinement dans ma vie de tous les jours, et que ce serait mieux pour moi que tu partes, et que je t'oublie. Tu t'es précipité en pleurs dans notre chambre, tu as remplie ton sac de sport de quelques vêtements. Je ne voulais plus te voir. Je suis resté obstinément dans le salon, en sachant que tu allais partir. Je t'en entendu arracher une feuille et y écrire quelque chose. Cette feuille je l'ai trouvée scotchée à la porte, une fois que tu t'en étais allé. Cette feuille, voila ce que tu y avais écrit.

_Ne l'oublie jamais,_

_Je t'aime._

C'est à ce moment ci que j'ai pris conscience que tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Je me suis laissé glisser à genoux sur le sol, et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré parce que je ne suis qu'un imbécile, mais aussi parce que je t'aime et que je t'ai perdu.

**Certains parlent du lendemain  
Ils font mal ou font du bien  
On les chante on les murmure  
S'ils nous mentent ils nous rassurent**

« Ne l'oublie jamais, je t'aime ». Ces seuls mots ont suffit à me faire comprendre qui j'étais. Je ne suis personne, il n'y a que dans tes bras que je dois exister. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain. Tu es ma force, je suis ma regarde les minutes défiler. Deux heures et demie, que tu m'as laissé. Deux heures et demie que j'ai compris le véritable sens du mot aimer. Shawn, je t'en supplie…

**D'autres n'osent pas dire qu'ils gâchent  
Tant de choses qui se détachent  
Ils demandent et toi tu m'aimes  
Ils attendent qu'on les retienne **

Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas retenu ? Je me serais jeté à tes pieds en te suppliant de me pardonner. J'attrape mon téléphone, mais je n'ose pas t'appeler. J'ai peur… Qui l'aurait pensé ? J'ai peur de faire encore plus de mal que je n'en ai déjà fait. Je me recroqueville sur le sofa et serre un coussin contre moi. Il est imprégné de ton odeur. Une fois de plus, mes larmes coulent. Je ne les retiens pas. Je ne retiens plus rien. Ma vie pourrait filer, que je la laisserais partir. Je ne suis rien.

**Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je t'aime trop je t'aime bien  
Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je ne t'aime plus je t'aime loin**

Mes larmes humidifient mon portable, que je tiens fermement dans ma main. Je compose ton numéro que je connais par cœur. Je respire difficilement, je suis secoué de spasmes. J'appelle. Tu décroches.

- Chris ? Christopher, c'est toi ?

Ta gorge semble légèrement nouée mais ce serait imperceptible pour quelqu'un qui te connais mal. Tu insistes. Aucun ne sors de ma bouche, je n'arrive pas à te parler. Au bout, tu sais que c'est moi, je le sens. Je raccroche, c'est trop dur.

**Ils y a ceux qui brûlent et blessent  
Ils y a ceux qui hurlent et cessent  
Ils y a ceux qu'on n'oublie pas  
Surtout ceux que tu dis toi**

« Ne l'oublie jamais, je t'aime ». Cette phrase me brûle, elle me hante. Je me traite de lâche et recompose ton numéro. J'hésite sur le dernier chiffre puis je le tape. J'ai trop besoin de toi pour me conduire de cette façon. Tu décroches.

- Christopher…

Ta voix est plus douce. Tu sais que c'est moi, tu sais que je suis terrorisé. Tu attends patiemment que je m'exprime.

- Shawn, je…

Ma voix se bloque. Je respire profondément et tente de ne pas laisser le désespoir m'envahir à nouveau. Peine perdue.

Shawn, je t'en supplie, reviens. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Je n'ai été qu'un imbécile, c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, c'est la première fois que j'ai été aussi irrespectueux envers toi et je te promets que ce sera la dernière. Plus jamais je ne veux être séparé de toi, plus jamais. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre. Rien ne compte plus pour moi dans ce monde, que toi et ton amour. Tu es l'homme idéal, l'homme parfait. Je t'aime, je t'aime. S'il te plaît reviens.

Tu restes silencieux un moment, je crois que je t'ai touché.

- Christopher, je t'aime plus que tout et tu le sais.

- Alors tu reviens ?

- Si tu veux encore de moi, je suis derrière la porte.

**Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je t'aime trop je t'aime bien  
Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je ne t'aime plus je t'aime loin**

Je me précipite sur la porte. Je me regarde dans une glace au passage. J'ai les yeux rouges. Tant pis. Je t'ouvre. Tu es là, devant moi. J'ai envie de me jeter dans tes bras mais je me retiens. Tu entres, poses ton sac parterre et fermes la porte. Tu me détailles un moment. J'en fais de même. Dire que j'ai failli te perdre. Tu t'attardes sur mes yeux, que je baisse. Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé le courage de soutenir ton regard. Ton index passe son mon menton et m'oblige à te regarder. Tu me caresses le visage du bout des doigts. Ma main vient s'emparer de ton autre main. Je la serre fort, tentant de maîtriser mes émotions. Je n'y arrive pas et je craque. Tu m'attires à toi et me serres contre ton corps. J'enfoui ma tête dans ton cou. Tes bras m'entourent totalement. J'ai l'air d'un gamin fragile mais peu importe. Il n'y a qu'ici que je me sente bien. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Tu me prends dans tes bras et me portes jusqu'à notre chambre. Là, tu me déposes délicatement sur notre lit. Tu m'ôtes mes chaussures, enlèves les tiennes, et voyant que mes larmes ne cessent pas à cause du trop plein d'émotion, tu viens t'allonger à côté de moi et m'embrasses tendrement. Je m'abandonne à ce baiser rassurant. Je suis fatigué d'avoir pleuré. Tu dois le remarquer puisque tu m'attires au creux de tes bras pour que je vienne m'y reposer. Tout cela s'est passé sans un mot depuis ton arrivée. Et ça, ça vaut tous les « Je t'aime » du monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite. Classée M.**

**Je ne possède toujours pas les personnages. (dommage hein ?)**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve seul dans le lit. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure, il est vingt heures trente. Je me lève sans un bruit et me dirige vers la cuisine où je suis sûr de te trouver. Tu t'affères à nos mijoter un bon petit plat. Je souris. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? Je ne veux pas te déranger. Je rebrousse donc chemin et vais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Ça me fera du bien. J'ôte mes vêtements un par un, avec lenteur, puis j'entre dans notre large douche. Je règle la température de l'eau et la laisse couler paresseusement sur mon corps. J'appui ma tête contre la paroi de verre et repense aux évènements de la journée. J'essaye d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si je ne t'avais pas rappelé. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté notre séparation plus de deux ou trois jours. J'aurais fait une connerie, c'est sûr. Je me connais trop pour savoir que ma vie sans toi serait impossible. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et je t'entends te dévêtir malgré l'écoulement de l'eau. Je ne me retourne pas. Je reste appuyé contre cette paroi glacée à me dire que je ne suis qu'un abruti. Tu pénètres dans la douche, passe tes bras autour de mes hanches, et pose ta tête sur mon épaule.

- Ça ne va pas ? me demandes-tu.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Arrête de t'en faire pour ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est fini, on n'en parle plus, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Alors retourne toi mon ange.

Je t'obéis et pivote sur moi-même. Je croise tes yeux mais mon regard dévie rapidement sur ton corps magnifique. Mes yeux descendent un peu plus bas, un peu trop bas même. A la vision de ton érection, mon corps ne tarde pas à réagir. Tu souris malicieusement. J'aime ce sourire ; il promet plein de choses intéressantes. Tu me fais reculer jusqu'à ce que je sois dos à la vitre. Là, tes lèvres prennent possession des miennes, mais se retirent rapidement. Je grogne de frustration.

- Arrête de jouer Shawn.

Tu me souris une nouvelle fois de ce sourire qui me fait fondre. Tu m'embrasses dans le cou. Tes dents effleurent doucement ma peau légèrement rougie par la chaleur de l'eau. Hum, je frissonne. Ta bouche pulpeuse remonte maintenant en direction de la mienne et ta prochaine cible est visiblement ma lèvre inférieure, que tu mordilles affectueusement. J'adore quand tu fais ça. Tu colles un petit peu plus ton corps contre le mien. Nos virilités entrent en contact. Nous gémissons à l'unisson. Pendant ce temps, l'eau continue de couler le long de nos torses étroitement serrés. J'ai l'impression que mon sang boue dans veines. Tu m'excites au plus au haut point. Mes mains caressent tes fesses rebondies pendant que ta langue entame un ballet infernal avec la mienne. Une de tes main descend sur mon entrejambe et flatte amoureusement mon sexe durcit. Ta bouche ne quitte la mienne que pour reprendre ta respiration. Quand nous séparons, je te regarde dans les yeux.

- Fais moi l'amour, Shawn.

Tu me souris et me confirme que c'est ce que tu avais en tête. Je me retourne et pose mes deux mains et ma joue contre la vitre embuée. Ton bras gauche enserre ma taille alors que ta main droite dirige lentement ta virilité vers mon intimité, que tu effleures légèrement dans le seul but de m'arracher un gémissement. Mais j'aime que tu me tortures ainsi, et je sais que mes gémissements aident à satisfaire ton ego surdimensionné. Tu continues ton petit manège de longues minutes, tout en m'embrassant dans la nuque, là où tu sais que je suis sensible. Enfin, tu te décides d'abréger cette séance d'agréables tortures. Ton bras se serre plus fort autour de ma taille et tu me pénètres délicatement, comme à chaque fois. Une fois que tu es sûr que je me sois accoutumé à cette présence, tu commences à te mouvoir en moi. Rapidement, je glisse dans un état second. Chacun de tes coups de reins me fait un peu plus décoller. Ton rythme s'accélère, ma respiration aussi. Ta main s'est glissée jusqu'à mon entrejambe excité. Tu fais partager le plaisir, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Dans un ultime coup de rein, tu te libères en moi et je ne tarde pas à te suivre. Tu te retires doucement de moi. Je me retourne et te serre dans mes bras, tu sembles exténué. J'observe avec amusement tes joues rosies. Je dois être dans le même état que toi. Je baisse la température de l'eau pour nous permettre de nous rafraîchir un peu. Tes lèvres me tentent trop pour que je puisse y résister plus longtemps. Je les dévore avec une passion sortie du plus profond de mon cœur.

Je sors de la douche en premier. Tu me suis. Je te passe une serviette sur les épaules et je te sèche. Puis, je t'observe te rhabiller. Mon Dieu que t'es sexy. Soudain tu me regardes avec des grands yeux.

- Bébé ?

- Quoi, je te demande, étonné.

- Je crois que j'ai laissé la quiche dans le four.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va voir avant de faire cramer la maison.

Tu sors et j'en profite pour te donner une petite tape aux fesses. Tu te retournes et me fais un clin d'œil. Je te rejoins rapidement dans la cuisine, pour constater que en effet, il ne reste pas grand-chose de la quiche lorraine.

- Bon, bas on n'a plus qu'à se commander des pizzas.

- Bonne idée mon amour, tu me rétorques en attrapant ton portable. En fait, non.

Les pizzas sont vites oubliées. Tu m'attrapes par la main et me conduis à notre chambre. Décidément, ce soir tu es insatiable.

**FIN**


End file.
